leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26842651-20151116020946/@comment-25053833-20151213060755
Fiora vas assassasin now she is fighter more towards tank. Like most male figthters that are listed as carry thye can work full dmg but at moment form all thous fighter "carries" she is worst build glas cannon. In 1v1 she can work glas cannon some she will dominate some she will suck problem is that you put lots of work in micro with not much reward for it. She have to move and attack from right side and doing that can make you outplay your self add some enemies with strong cc and she will relie hevy on perfect timing of her W and in game that have lags buged graphics and sometimes unpredictible players it is not that easy to do. But like i said in 1v1 she can even dominate some. Team fights she is just joke even aatrox can do more. In team fights if she is build like glas canon she is usually ether frager or dead. So if your good at fraging guys think your good after all you are having kills no mather that your team is doing most of work and you just frag. Now if you build her as fighter she actually have chance to do al moving and trigering marks he can actually go in and do something usefull unlike frager mode fiora. For hero to be assasin you need to have really hig dmg in really short time so to speek burst even if you dont allways kil your target fiora build as glass canon dont really have that high burst and will need to AA to actually do some dmg and gues what male glass cannon that dont have ability like old fiora to make her self untargetable is usually dead. Unlike lets say YI or trindamere she dont have anything to remove focus from her. Ok Trinda dont really remove focus but he have that R so he wont die, Yi have Q and insane speed and imunity to slow and W. What does fiora have to be glas cannon? Her R? It wont really help her when she is stuned and cant triger more than 2 marks and if it get tiregered after enemy dies it doesnt really mather cos fight is over and you won. So her only def ability is W and sometimes Q but Q is used for other purposes so highly unreliable W is only def ability in my boog that sya she cant go glas cannon. Now lets say something about burst. Old fiora actually had more burst than new even if old didnt use her R so that make new fiora ether crappy assassin or she is not assassin at all. She is even mroe usefull full tank than glass cannon but cos everything she have scale with AD she need AD. So she need AD, DEF , and lots of CD to max her potential. Now in my book this usualy mean fighter. Fighters are highly versatile, high dmg, good tankines, some cc... they are like jack of al ltrades but dont excele at anything can out tan ktanks, cant outdmg carries... Now if your better player you would probably go more offense and les def cos you knwo you make less mistakes, position better make better decisions , have better micro... and you know you can do it ok even with less durability but even pros make mistakes sometimes even big ones... In my book new Fiora is crappy rewark probably one of crappiest so far. Sorry guys i dont have time to change typing mistakes and other things a moment so you will have to understand what i typed like this :(.